This proposed project seeks to prove the feasibility of an ultra-low power, digital wireless transceiver integrate circuit (1C) which would enable communication between two hearing aids. Wireless synchronization between the digital signal processors of two hearing instruments is a new technology for next generation hearing instruments. Approximately 70% of fittings in the US market are binaural fittings. Unfortunately, the benefits of binaural hearing, i.e., improved signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), auditory localization, loudness summation, reduction of head shadow effect, and improved sound quality, may be reduced if the balance between the hearing instruments is altered after fitting and/or the hearing aid algorithms reach different conclusions about the audio environment. Hearing aids that incorporate the proposed 1C will be able to communicate with each other; thereby maintaining balance and simultaneously reaching the same conclusions about the audio environment. In this STTR, AME Corp. will partner with the Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering at the University of Minnesota. Recent research completed at the University of Minnesota on ultra-wideband impulse radio transceivers has demonstrated significant promise in reducing power consumption of wireless digital transmission. Circuit level simulations and results from a prototype transmitter design developed for micro-sensors shows that this technology will allow an order of magnitude reduction in the power consumption of the transceiver function. In addition to these efforts, a recent study performed at the University of Minnesota investigated the mitigation of the adverse effects of a nearby ground plane on antenna performance by redesigning the antenna structure to accommodate the presence of the ground plane. These results will allow us to develop antenna structures suitable for hearing aids that are in close proximity to the body. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]